Remorse
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: It is Maka's 21st birthday and she goes out to have a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so I am going out on a limb with this story if you like it I will continue it and if you don't then I won't

Remorse

"Why are we doing this?" asked Maka trying to break lose of Liz and Patti's grip?

"Because you haven't done anything fun since like 10th grade! It's your 21st birthday you're going out and having something to drink." Said Liz dragging her into the club. The music at the club was blasting and it gave Maka a headache.

"Liz lets go dance!" exclaimed Patti jumping and down! Before Liz could say anything Patti had already dragged her off. Maka just sighed and sat down at the bar.

"God this is going to a horrible night." thought Maka, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger. Then she felt the hot breath of someone run down her neck. This caused her nearly to jump out of her skin.

"Hey there beautiful." said the person standing behind her. The person had white hair and crimson red eyes. Maka had recognized him right away. His name was Soul Eater Evans. She knew him from her college math class. They never really talked and the only reason that she remembered him was because he always had a crowd of people surrounding him.

"Hey Soul, you don't remember me do you?" asked Maka?

"Weren't you the over achiever in my math class? What was your name again… um? Molly?" asked Soul sitting down?

"Maka. And I didn't except to see you here." said Maka turning towards him.

"You either, goody two shoes." Said Soul. Maka blushed at this remark and tried to make sure he wouldn't see it.

"You're really cute when you blush." Said Soul smirking. This caused Maka's blush to deepen. She thought Soul was kind of cute since she first met him but her education was more important then boys.

"Shut up!" said Maka, punching Soul's leg playfully.

"Easy there killer! Haha so you a lightweight or can you can shoot the whiskey?" asked Soul sanctimoniously?

"I don't know I never had a drink before, it's my 21st birthday." said Maka shrugging her shoulders in bewilderment. Soul gave her an evil grin and Maka knew something bad was about to happen.

"Hey can I have two shots of tequila?" asked Soul turning towards the bartender? The bartender nodded and brought them over. Soul quickly drank his and was fine. Hesitantly Maka took hers and shuddered.

"Haha I think you'll be fine." Said Soul an evil smile still on his face.

They spent the rest of the night drinking and telling stories. It was 2 in the morning and Maka was wasted.

"Y-you know what? L-lets blow this Popsicle stand!" said Maka her speech slurred.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Soul not nearly as drunk as Maka? Soul had a very high alcohol tolerance and it took a whole lot to get him that drunk.

"I don't know! Any where." said Maka. Then she grabbed Soul and tried to pull him off his seat but just ended up nearly falling on the floor. Soul had caught her and helped her back up. After that there was a moment of silence between the two. Against his better judgment Soul agreed.

"Ok let's go!" said Soul grabbing her arm. They both ran out of the packed club as fast as they could. Soul had a plan. He had always thought Maka was cute, her breasts could be bigger but he let it slide. He was going to take her to a lake that was by his house.

They had got there in about ten minutes on the back of Soul's motorcycle. He had to put her in the front because she would have surely fallen off she was on the back.

"Wanta go for a swim?" asked Soul deviously?

"Only if you get naked too." Said Maka already slipping her shoes off. Soul blushed at this but agreed. He went behind a bush and slipped his clothes off. He then hung them on a nearby branch. He started wading into the water while Maka still got undressed. Then she suddenly ran out from behind the tree where she was undressing. She had already taken all her clothes off so Soul just got a good look at the drunken girl's naked body. Then she threw both of their clothes into the lake!

"What are you doing?!" shouted Soul!

"Making sure that you don't just see me naked and leave!" shouted Maka back! Then she jumped right into the lake landing right on top of him!

"Haha fair." Said Soul smirking.

They spent the rest of the night swimming and making jokes. At about 4:30 Soul ran into his house and got him and Maka some clothes. His clothes were really baggy on Maka she had to hold up the sweatshirt so that nothing showed, even though Soul had already seen her naked tonight. Then they decided to watch the sun rise so they ran out to a nearby cliff. The affects of the alcohol had started to ware off but Maka was still a little drunk.

"Tonight was a lot of fun Soul." said Maka leaning her head in between his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah it was." said Soul looking as the dark night sky started to become blue. Then Maka removed her head from Soul's neck and looked at him. Soul turned and looked at her confused. Slowly Maka leaned in and kissed him passionately not breaking it till they both needed air. Soul lightly blushed from the kiss but tried to hide it by looking away.

"You're really cute when you blush." said Maka smiling.

"Shut up!" said Soul playfully punching her arm. Then she kissed him again and they both smiled.

**Ok guys that's it tell me if you want this to be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2: He Would Be A Great One

Remorse

Chapter 2: He Would Be A Great One

Maka slowly opened her eyes to look at unfamiliar ceiling. She almost freaked out when a quick flashback from last came to her. She remembered watching the sunset and then coming to Soul's bed. She rolled over to find the pale 21 year old next to her naked.

"Hey Soul, I have a really funny feeling. Did I show you my boobies last night?" asked Maka a slight laugh in her voice? But her laugh was cut off by her splitting headache. Soul laughed at this and every time he tried to respond he just laughed some more.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Maka, disappointed in herself. Then Soul smirked.

"We did a lot more then that" said Soul promiscuously. Maka just shrugged and tried to get out of bed. When she did she felt her stomach churn and she quickly ran to the bathroom. She was busy throwing up when someone started holding her hair; it was Soul.

"Thanks Soul" said Maka once she was done.

"You're welcome. Also while I would love it if you would stride around my house naked, I am assuming you want these" said Soul handing Maka a pair of pajamas. It wasn't till now that Maka realized she had no clothes on.

"Um… thanks" said Maka taking the clothes. She started getting dress and Soul still hadn't left.

"You want to leave?" asked Maka pointing at the door?

"Nah I'm good" said Soul playfully.

"You're a jerk" said Maka rolling her eyes.

"That's why you banged me right?" asked Soul grabbing Maka's waist.

"No, you had nice um… physical attributes" said Maka turning around and grabbing Soul's manhood. "Kidding, but it certainly helped" said Maka kissing Soul. Soul laughed and slid his hand down her back. Once he got to her butt he grabbed it harder then usual.

"Ow!" shrieked Maka holding her rear. Then she hit Soul on the chest playfully but it only ended up hurting her hand.

"You should stay here for a while. Once you stop throwing up then you can leave" said Soul. Maka nodded and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

It was about 4:00 when she left. The throwing up stopped and she needed a shower. Then when she was walking down the street she was grabbed and pulled into an embrace by two girls!

"Maka! You're ok! Where did you go last night?"–"And with who?" asked Patti cutting in.

"I may or may not have done some things with Soul Eater Evans" said Maka expecting the girls to freak out. There was a moment of silence and finally Liz spoke up.

"Was it good?" asked Liz, her voice trailing off.

"Really… And lets not even talk about the size of his anatomy" said Maka awkwardly blushing. The girls just smiled and let her go home.

1 MONTH MAGICAL TIME SKIP

Maka felt her legs started to shake. Her hand tightened on the object in her hand but then she dropped it. She then dropped onto her knees and then onto her shoulders. She laid there for a few hours registering everything that happened the month before. It was one time for her 21st birthday. It hasn't happened since then. They wanted to build up a regular relationship and when they were both ready they would take that step. But that one time is what caused this problem. Maka stared at the pregnancy test and the plus sign stared back, almost taunting her in a way. It said, "You should have been more careful. You're stuck with this now, you have to see it through and you have to keep it". Maka couldn't believe it. She was 21 and pregnant with Soul's baby.

"How am I going to tell Soul about this?" asked Maka as if someone was listening. Then there was a knock on her door. Maka forgot that she had a date with Soul tonight. She quickly brushed her hair and left with Soul.

She spent the rest of the dinner thinking about the discovery and how she was going to tell him. When they went back to Maka's place Soul finally asked what was wrong.

"Maka you've been tense all night what's wrong?" asked Soul holding her hand? Maka looked at Soul then kissed him more passionately then she ever had before.

"What was that about?" asked Soul confused?

"A kiss goodbye. I am pretty sure you'll go after I tell you this. Soul… I'm pregnant" said Maka expecting disgust from Soul. She waited for a wryly look to come to his face, for his eyes to grow wide and for Soul to run out. But he didn't do any of that. He actually smiled. Then he kissed her just as passionately as before!

"What was that about?" asked Maka exasperated?

"A kiss hello. I am not going anywhere. I am staying here and supporting my child more then my parents ever did" said Soul hugging Maka. Maka hugged and started to cry. She was so happy. Soul was going to stay and be a father to their kid. Maka knew he would be a great one.

**Honestly I am not too happy with this but you guys wanted this so I continued it. So if you liked it please let me know.**


End file.
